Bad Moon On The Rise
by LukasKristopherDuke
Summary: Tonight On The Dukes : Luke goes from Goody Two Shoes to Bad News . Will the Dukes be able to solve the mystery in time before Luke does something really bad.
1. Bad Moon On The Rise

**Balladeer: Fall has sprung in Hazzard which means it's time for the Halloween Carnival.**

 **If y'all are wondering why the dukeboy's are as happy as Mules eating briars.**

 **it's cause love is in air , sadly something is gonna rain on the boys parade.**

" Luke i tell you cousin i am just as happy as clam cause this year I'm taking Mary-Sue who you taking ? asked Bo

Bo's comment fell on deaf ears since Luke was still snoozing away from Tom Catting around in Atlanta.

" Luke ..., Luke..., wake up c'mon now I need you to wake up !. " uh ..., I'm gonna ask Sue Ellen . Replied Luke

Meanwhile on the other side of town their was a truck traveling through Hazzard carrying a deadly chemical.

Now this chemical is dangerous because it affects how people's brain's work .

" Now most folks in Hazzard know about that bump in the road sadly one of the bottles fell out landed in the pond.

Meanwhile the boys had just been testing out the General's new shocks that Cooter installed.

All of a sudden the General's radiator blew , the boys had to stop by the pond to fix it.

" **Now wouldn't y'all just know it them Dukeboys is drawn to trouble like crow's to a cornfield.**

" Well since you got the water last time Bo i'll give you a break an I'll get it this time. Said Luke Kindly

So Luke made it over to the pond , the sun was really beating down on Luke so he started getting thirsty.

So he reached into the pond , took a sip of the water little knowing that he just put a deadly poison into his system.

" O'l Luke started feelin' sicker then a pig that just went on a feeding frenzy , ate all the bacon in one sitting.

He shook it off , he then he started feelin' like he had a splitting headache , also a little bit dizzy .

Bo meanwhile was waitin' by the General , he was wondering what was taking Luke so long in getting the water .

Then Luke slowly started making his way back over to the General , he started feeling like throwing a tantrum.

" Hey cousin long time no see what took you so long ? did you walk to Crystal lake , back . Kidded Bo

" Bo I ain't in the mood for none of your jokes go start the car up now ! ordered Luke

" Oh ... , yes sir ., said Bo jokingly

 **As Bo sat in the General waiting for Luke he couldn't help but fear trouble was about to start brewing.**

Luke showed up 15 minutes later , he looked about as mad as a grizzly bear that just got stung by a bee.

Bo figured he would ask Luke what kind of burr had gotton up in his saddle that made him so mad.

Luke what exactly did i do that got you madder then a swarm of hornet's ?. Asked Bo curiously

" Luke just gave him a cold look , he then chuckled , " Bo you got the IQ of a Radish a small one ! .

" Listen Luke the next time a dark cloud comes on your horizon don't go raining on me . Ordered Bo

 **" The Boys carried on like that till they reached O'l Mr. Pepper's Pumpkin Patch for the Hazzard Carnival.**

" Well Bo it look's like you finally found your match in brain's your one step above a pumpkin !. Kidded Luke

Then Bo picked up a pumpkin , threw it at Luke hitting him in the stomach , got the wind knocked out of him.

" Luke was in some pain for awhile , then finally was able to breath again , it took him awhile to get back up.

The boys decided to go with the biggest pumpkin in the pumpkin patch , it was twice the size of Boss Hogg.

" I tell you cousin this Pumpkin is a monster i bet we are gonna be having pumpkin pie coming out of our ears.

 **Luke couldn't help but feel like this was just the calm before the storm it was gonna be a real barnburner.**


	2. Calm Before The Storm

**Once Bo arrived back at the farm Jesse could smell something Fishy was going on.**

" Bo where's Luke at? It ain't like him to not be in the car with you," asked Jesse curiously

" I left him at Mr. Pepper's Pumpkin Patch. He ain't in his right mind Uncle Jesse", Said Bo worriedly

" What you mean by that Bo? Did you boy's have a feud on the way to get the pumpkins", asked Jesse curiously

" I don't rightly know Uncle Jesse. Um..., he was fine then he became madder then a wet hen,". Said Bo

" That ain't like Luke are you sure you boy's ain't feuding over a new waitress . Asked Jesse curiously

" No sir. We ain't fighting over a new heifer over at the Boar's Nest. Luke was fine , then it's like he wasn't himself."

Meanwhile over at the Atlanta Drug , Poison control the doctor behind the experiment was none too happy.

" I can't believe y'all were so careless with this chemical. We have to stonewall this!. Ordered Dr. Kellogg

" Sir, we luckily were able to save some. Only one managed to fall out so really it wasn't that bad." Said Jeffery

" Okay well in that case if a person were to be infected by this how long would it last ?. Dr. Kellogg wondered.

" Well it would take a least 12 to 24 hours before the body would be able to digest the drug", said Dr. Brewster

" We gotta be careful that the press don't find out about this. If they do we would be ruined." Warned Dr. Kellogg.

 **" As that old sayin' goes when it rain's it pour's an the Dukes was about to end up with a flood of trouble."**

Meanwhile ol" Luke was walking along the road when he came to the Boars Nest , wasn't in his right frame of mind.

Luke walked on over to the bar , asked for some Whiskey on the rocks, Luke drank till he was drunk as a Skunk.

Daisy who was serving some beer's couldn't help but notice that Luke wasn't acting like his normal self at all.

" Luke honey you feeling okay darling? You ain't acting like yourself", . asked Daisy worriedly

" Oh I"m fine ( burp) Daisy ..., do..n't go g..ettin' your ...fe..a..ther's in a mess. Said Luke drunkenly.

 **Then Luke spotted the new waitress working today , he started flirtin' with her , she didn't like it at all.  
**

" Hey there honey how's about me and you go rollin' in the hay later ?. Kidded Luke

" Luke Duke. You smell like you have had one too many have a nice cold shower , then she dumped tea on him.

Then Luke left the bar , still drunk as ever , he jumped into Dixie , then Luke started feeling sleepy.

Fifteen minutes later. Luke fell asleep behind the wheel , unaware that he was heading for Kissing Cliff .

Poor Luke was thrown free from Dixie , he was laying on the side of the road out colder then a dead .mackerel.

He had two big bruises on the side of his forehead , his eyes was shut tight, his breathing was shallow.

While Dixie was burning like a wildfire in the background sure hope someone find's Luke soon before it's too late.

Meanwhile back at the Duke farm, Bo , Jesse was wondering why Luke ain't shown up yet .

" It ain't like Luke to be out this late , not call in or let us know I'm worried," Confessed Jesse

" These lamb chop's are the best ones I've ever tasted sure hope Luke shows 'fore' they are gone. Kidded Bo

" Uncle Jesse if it makes you feel better I'll go out lookin' for him Bo added affectionately'

 **Meanwhile Luke was still hanging by a thread. Sure hope oL' Bo find's him before things thickin' up worse.  
**

Meanwhile in town folks was sitting up for the Annual Halloween Carnival. There are tons of rides , and Ol' Boss

thought it might be nice to have a haunted house even though he is charging 10.00$ for per ticket.

Meanwhile Enos was just coming back from patrolling the streets of Hazzard for drunk's , loonies.

When he turned down Old Tar Road he saw some smoke coming so he got out of his car , checked it out.

When Enos saw the smoke was coming from Daisy's Jeep he started fearing that Daisy was gone.

Since it was starting to get dark he got out his flashlight, then his eyes bugged out like a pop eyed mule.

" HOLY SMOKES LUKE!" Oh No. Please hang on buddy-roe don't die on me. ". begged Enos

Then suddenly Enos could have sworn that he smelled alcohol on Luke's breath.

So while Enos called an ambulance for his buddy , back over at the farm Jesse was sitting on the porch waiting.

Then Come around 8:00 pm Bo showed back up at the farm after having no luck in finding Luke.

Jesse could tell that Bo was in need of some wise words that everything will be okay.

So Jesse reassured Bo that everything will be okay , gave him a big hug , then they decided to turn in for the night.

Jesse couldn't go to bed his mind wouldn't let him rest , so he fixed himself a cup of coffee , waited for the worst.

Just then a knock came on the door , Jesse figured he would go answer it he prayed it wasn't bad news.

" Oh... , hey Enos. What you doing here? It's awfully late. Since you are here, how about some coffee? asked Jesse

" Um.., I appreciate it Uncle Jesse I ... I .. um.. I got some bad news for you it's about Luke. confessed Enos

" Oh No please don't tell me my boy is dead he's... still too young . Confessed Jesse

" No he ain't dead sir. He got into a accident , um he was unconscious , he was drinking sir. Confessed Enos

 **" Oh Lord I would hate to be in O'l Luke's shoes I got me a feeling that Luke is gonna be in Hot Water!.**


	3. My Little Pumpkin

Jesse could feel a piece of his heart break when Enos told him Luke had been drinking, driving.

" Enos would you mind going to the Boars Nest , picking up Daisy , bring her to the hospital. Ordered Jesse

" Yes Sir Mr. Jesse I mean ... uh Mr. Duke I'll go an get her now drive careful now sir it's really dark out." Said Enos

So After Enos left Jesse went in , he went inside the boys room , gently woke Bo up , it took Bo awhile to wake up .

" Uncle Jesse why you wakin' me up at 6:00 in the morning for? i don't have to be up till 8 to do chores. stated Bo

" I'm sorry Bo but um we got a little problem it seems that Luke got into an accident. Explained Jesse

So after Bo showered , got dressed , both him , Jesse drank some coffee , ate some biscuits with ham , eggs, bacon

They made their way on over to Tri-County hospital when they came in their were Daisy , Enos.

" Oh Uncle Jesse I am so worried i just pray that Doc. Appleby won't say Luke is gonna die. Worried Daisy

" Now baby it ain't gonna do no good worryin' like crazy it ain't gonna do you any good honey" . assured Jesse

Meanwhile in the ER Luke was out cold on an exam table while a nurse was examining him , taking his blood.

2 hours later the doors to the ER opened , Doc Applebee stepped out with a saddened look on his face.

" Howdy Bo , Jesse , Daisy , uh..., Enos um well i wish i had better news Luke has a bad concussion. said Doc

" C'mon doc .Don't beat around the bush none. i just pray my boy ain't gonna meet his maker. Jesse said worriedly.

" When i read Luke's blood test results it showed something strange in his blood, Confessed Doc. Applebee

" Oh Doc. Maybe i can help explain that. See um .., Luke accidently drank some dirty water . Confessed Bo

Meanwhile in the ER Luke was just starting to come around , he felt dizzy, confused noticed he wasn't in his body.

" Oh No what in the name of God's Green Apples happened i must have drank too much of Jesse's Shine. Said Luke

So Luke started wandering the hospital hallway , he saw Bo , Daisy , Jesse all talking to Doc. Applebee.

" Oh this ain't good Jesse ain't gonna be none to happy with me . said Luke worriedly

" Now Doc is Luke awake can we talk to him now ? asked Jesse curiously

Suddenly Doc Applebee saw what he thought looked like a ghost walking the hallway , it looked like Luke.

Jesse could almost feel Luke beside him so he quick turned his head , saw a glimpse of Luke.

Jesse could feel his heart breaking in two as he watched Luke threw the window , two tears slipped down his beard

Luke may be Jesse's nephew in reality. He was really Jesse's son Jesse can still remember the day Luke was born.

" My little boy , my first little Pumpkin i lost my heart to you the first time i layed eyes on you , I'll always love you .

" It was Luke who paved the way for Bo , Daisy , all the rest of the dukeboys , Luke got the first broken heart.

" It was Luke who had the first Kiss , all the others soon followed , he was of all the other's Jesse's first love.


End file.
